JalanJalan Ke ?
by shi1013
Summary: Para nation-tan sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju... kira-kira apayang akan dilakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**JALAN-JALAN KE….**

Disclaimer:

Hetalia punya omm Hidekazu Himaruya. Tapi semua OC punya saya… XD

Warnings:

Sho-ai, Gaje, Abal, Typos, Alur cepat, Pendek

Summary:

Para nation-tan anggota G8 (minus France and Canada plus Netherland and Prussia) sedang bosan dang a tau mau ngapain. Tiba-tiba muncul Netherlands yang mangajak jalan-jalan ke tempat mantan 'istri'nya.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^_^

.

.

.

"Bosan nih, apa ga ada tempat yang bagus untuk liburan ya?" tanya America disela-sela rapat yang tengah berlangsung.

"Bagaimana kalau ke tempatnya Japan saja." usul Italy. "Disana kan bayak tempat menarik." lanjutnya sambil memeluk lengan Germany.

"Kitakan sudah sering ke tempat Japan. Lagian di sana sedang musim dingin. Lebih enak kalau jalan-jalan ke daerah yang memiliki iklim tropis." jawab America cepat.

Kondisi ruang rapat itu kemudian kembali sepi. Semua nation-tan sibuk memikirkan wilayah tropis mana yang akan mereka datangi nanti. Tapi keheningan dalam ruangan itu hilang ketika ada yang membuka pintu dengan cara yang sangat tidak AWESOME (baca: dibanting) sehingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang lumayan keras, otomatis semua nation yang ada langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tepat didepan pintu yang kondisinya sangat memperihatinkan itu berdiri sesosok mahluk yang memiliki rambur seperti pucuk bunga tulip, badan tinggi besar hamper sama seperti Germany, matanya yang berwarna emerald dan memiliki bekas luka di dahinya.

"Halo semuanya, lama tak jumpa ya." sapa mahluk itu.

"NETHERLANDS! Apa kau tidak bisa membuka pindu dengan cara yang sedikit lebih sopan?" England sudah siap untuk mengutuk tulip jadi-jadian itu kalau tidak dihentikan oleh America.

"Hehehe… Maaf deh, tadi aku terlalu bersemangat sih." ucap mahluk yang dipanggil Netherland tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa membuatmu sampai bersemangat seperti itu, aru? tanya China.

"Tadi aku dapat surat dari Nesia-chan, dia bilang kalau aku boleh mengajak kalian untuk berlibur di tempatnya pada bulan ini." jelas Netherland.

"Nesia-chan? Maksudmu Indonesia itu ya? Negara yang mempunyai banyak pulau di wilayah Khatulistiwa itu? Negara yang dikenal sebagai Zambrud Khatulistiwa? Katanya disana banyak tempat wisata yang indah dan alami ya? Disana juga ad.. hmmp hmp" tanya America bertubi-tubi dan terlalu bersemangat tapi keburu dibekep sama England karena berisik.

"Iya… kalian mau ikut tidak?" jawab Netherland sembari menawarkan.

"AKU MAU IKUT. SANG HERO INI HARUS IKUT." jawab America berapi-api setelah lepas dari bekapan England.

"Aku juga, aru." sahut China.

"Kalau China ikut, aku juga harus ikut, da." ucap Russia sembari menatap China.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut, masih banyak urusan." ujar France.

"Oohhh." semua nation-tan ber'oh' ria.

"Vee… aku juga ikut." sahut Italy.

"Aku juga deh." jawab Germany.

"Kalau West ikut, berarti aku yang Awesome ini juga ikut." tukas Prussia.

"Aku juga deh. Takut kalau America berbuat yang macam-macam." jawab England.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah setuju. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi, jadi kemasi barang kalian secukupnya ya." Netherlands menjelaskan secara singkat.

.

.

.

"Selamat dating di Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta." ucap seorang pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian serba coklat (seperti baju pramuka).

"Nesia-channnn…" teriak Netherlands penuh kerinduan dan berlari ke arah mantan 'istri'nya itu.

Para nation-tan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat adegan Netherland berlari dengan efek slowmotion ke arah pemuda yang dipanggilnya Nesia-chan tadi. Indonesia yang kaget dengan hal itu secara refleks menghindar, hal itu membuat Netherland hanya dapat memeluk udara dan karena keseimbangannya hilang maka tak awal Netherland jatuh tersungkur dilantai bandara disusul oleh tawa nation-tan yang lain.

"Maaf, nama saya Indonesia. Salam kenal." Indonesia memperkenalkan diri.

Indonesia merupakan Negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia, memiliki lebih dari 100 pulau yang tersebar dari Sabang sampai Merauke. Personifikasi Negara ini adalah seorang pemuda yang tingginya hanya 169,5 cm, rambut hitam acak-acakan dan mata yang berwarna hitam kelam. Sifatnya ramah, tapi bisa berubah menjadi yandere yang kejam bila moodnya sedang buruk.

"Indonesia-kun, lama tak jumpa ya." Japan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya. Kalian akan menginap di di rumahku malam ini, jadi besok kita akan mulai berjalan-jalan mengunjungi adik-adikku yang lain." jelas Indonesia singkat.

Mereka semua lalu mengekor pada Indonesia sambil bercakap-cakap. Bertanya ini itu pada yang masih penasaran tentang apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selama berada di wilayah Indonesia.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah kediaman Indonesia setelah malalui perjuangan berat, seperti terjebak macet dan banjir yang sedang melanda hamper seluruh wilayah Ibu Kota.

"Huwa… Benar-benar perjalanan yang tidak Awesome." keluh Prussia.

"Tak kusangka perjalanan menuju rumahmu ini cukup menguras tenaga, aru." ucap China yang sudah duduk beralaskan tikar di teras depan.

Hampir semua nation-tan yang ikut telah tepar dengan sangat tidak elit akibat kelelahan di teras rumah Indonesia itu. Indonesia sendiri sedang membuatkan mereka the Poci dan sepiring besar pisang goreng.

"Karena aku tidak punya banyak kamar, jadi kalian akan tidur di ruang tamu saja. Nanti akan aku pinjamkan bantal dan selimut tebal." ucap Indonesia.

"EEHHH." semua nation-tan hanya bisa berkoor ria dengan keputusan Indonesia yang menurut mereka cukup kejam itu.

"Aku mau tanya, da?" Russia mengancungkan tangan ala anak SD yang bertanya pada gurunya.

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanya Indonesia dari dalam ruang makan.

"Memangnya besok kita akan jalan-jalan ke mana, da?" tanya Russia kemudian.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Besok kita semua akan mengunjungi adikku yang ada di…"

.

.

.

~BERSAMBUNG~

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan

REPIU JANGAN LUPA YA…


	2. Chapter 2

**JALAN-JALAN KE….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hetalia punya omm Hidekazu Himaruya. Tapi semua OC punya saya… XD**

**Warnings:**

**Sho-ai, Gaje, Abal, Typos, Alur cepat**

**Author Note:**

**Mungkin chapter ini terasa sedikit membosankan karena banyak percakapan gaje yang benar-benar gaje… Saya juga mau sekalian promosi tempat wisata yang juga gaje di tempat saya tinggal…**

"Pertanyaan bagus. Besok kita semua akan mengunjungi adikku yang ada di salah satu pulau di Propinsi NTB." jawab Indonesia yang diikuti oleh anggukan nation lain.

.

.

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali saat ayam belum mulai bernyanyi merdu untuk membangunkan semua orang yang sedang asik bermimpi indah di rumah Indonesia, tampak beberapa mahluk yang telah terjaga dari tidurnya dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam koper. Indonesia yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggang segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Netherlands yang tak sengaja melihatnya langsung nosebleed ditempat.

Indonesia yang telah selesai mengganti pakaian langsung menuju ruang tamu untuk membangunkan mahluk-mahluk yang masih asik molor. Begitu Indonesia tiba didepan pintu yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan ruang tamu dia disuguhi oleh pisisi tidur yang… sangat tidak elit. Kecuali Netherlands dan Japan yang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

Indonesia lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan berkata, "Jika kalian semua tidak segera bangun, kalian tidak akan mendapat jatah makan pagi dan akan ditinggal."

Perkataan Indonesia yang penuh dengan penekanan dan diucapkan dengan nada yang dingin ditambah dengan aura yang tak enak atau lebih tepat dikatakan mengerikan itu langsung dapat membangunkan semua nation-tan yang masih tidur itu. Karena mereka sudah mengepak barang yang akan dibawanya lalu berebutan untuk mandi dan makan pagi. Setelah semuanya siap, merekapun segera berangkat.

**oooOooo**

Bandara Soekarno-Hatta yang memang selalu ramai walaupun itu bukan hari libur sekalipun. Indonesia memang cukup lihai untuk menerobos sekumpulan manusia untuk menuju loket penjualan tiket. Sedangkan nation-tan yang lain hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil menunggu Indonesia.

"Semoga saja kita tak dibawa ketempat yang aneh oleh Indonesia." ujar Netherlands dengan penuh harap.

"Memangnya dia sering membawamu ketempat yang aneh, da?" tanya Russia.

"Belum pernah sih… tapi firasatku kurang enak nih." jawab Netherlands.

"Perasaan saya juga tek enak, walaupun Indonesia itu orangnya baik tapi suasana hatinya sulit ditebak." tutur Japan dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf lama, tadi antriannya panjang sih." sahut Indonesia yang dating tiba-tiba dan membuat nation-tan lain kaget.

"HUWAAA…" nation-tan yang kaget dengan kemunculan Indonesia refleks berteriak karena kaget.

"Kalian itu kenapa sih? Seperi habis liahat setan saja." ujar Indonesia.

'Kami memang habis lihat setan.' batin semua nation-tan yang ada disitu.

"Kita hanya kaget karena kau tiba-tiba muncul." jawab Amerika jujur.

"Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang saja, daripada bengong disini." ujar Netherlands sambil menyeret Indonesia dan diikuti oleh nation-tan yang lain memasuki ruang tunggu bandara.

**oooOooo**

"Kakaaakk…" dari kejauhan tampak seorang cewek yang kira-kira berumur 17 tahun mendekat ke arah rombongan Indonesia yang baru saja sampai di bandara Selaparang. "Untung saja kakak menghubungiku kemarin, jadi aku bias mengosongkan jadwalku untuk beberapa hari dan menjemput kakak." ujarnya lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oh iya… Perkenalkan, ini Lombok. Salah satu adikku." Indonesia memperkenalkan adiknya itu kepada nation-tan yang lain.

"Panggil saja saya Lombok… salam kenal ya." Lombok memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manis.

Lombok adalah seorang gadis yang berkulit sawo matang. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang dan hitam digerai. Sifatnya juga ramah, sama seperti kakaknya.

"Salam kenal juga ya." jawab semua nation-tan serempak.

"Ve~ ternyata Indonesia punya adik yang cantik ya." puji Italy.

"Bagaimana kalau nona cantik ini berpacaran saja denganku yang awesome ini." rayu Prussia sambil memegang tangan Lombok.

"Eh… I-itu…" jawab Lombok sedikit gugup karena di'tembak' tiba-tiba.

Prussia tidak sadar akan tatapan membunuh yang dipancarkan*?* oleh Indonesia dan Amerika. Sedangkan nation-tan yang lain segera menjauh dengan teratur karena ada aura yang tak mengenakkan dari Indonesia dan Amerika.

"Kau berniat selingkuh dibelakang Canada ya?" tanya Amerika denga aura membunuh sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke Prussia.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berani merayu adikku, atau kau akan terima akubatnya." ujar Indonesia dengan nada dingin.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Netherlands, Japan." sapa Lombok yang kabur dari Prussia.

"Ah… Iya." jawab Netherlands yang sedikit keget akan kemunculan Lombok yang tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Oh iya… Kita akan menggunakan apa untuk menuju ke rumahnya Sumbawa?" tanya Japan kemudian.

"Kita akan menggunakan jalur darat dan laut." jawab Lombok.

"Jadi kita akan menggunakan kapal laut, aru?" tanya China yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Lombok.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan mobil yang akan digunakan, jadi lebih baik kita segera berangkat sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah disini." ujar Lombok sambil memperhatikan Prussia yang nyaris ditembak dan ditusuk dengan bambu runcing.

**oooOooo**

**Bersambung…**

**oooOooo**

Maaf kalu terkesan terlalu cepat..

**Review ya…**

^o^


	3. Chapter 3

**JALAN-JALAN KE….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hetalia punya omm Hidekazu Himaruya. Tapi semua OC punya saya… XD**

**Warnings:**

**Sho-ai, Gaje, Abal, Typos, Alur cepat, super pendek (untuk chapter ini)**

oooOooo

Enjoy

oooOooo

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalan menggunakan mini bus yang sudah disewa oleh Lombok. Agar tidak ribut barebutan tempat duduk, Indonesia menggunakan undian. Posisi duduk Prussia, Germany dan Italy dipaling belakang. Russia, Netherlands dan China dideretan tengah. England dan Japan di bangku belakang supir. Indonesia dan America didepan, dan Lombok yang jadi supir. Walaupun Lombok itu cewek tapi dia tomboy, jadi tak masalah kalau harus menyetir selama 4 jam.

Perjalanan dari Pulau Lombok ke Pulau Sumbawa memakan waktu kurang-lebih sekitar 6 jam. 2 jam dari kota Mataram ke pelabuhan Khayangan, 2 jam naik kapal laut dan 2 jam dari pelabuhan Poto Tano ke kota Sumbawa.

"Vee… Sawahnya bagus ya, bisa bersusun seperti itu." ujar Italy kagum dengan sawah ditempat Lombok.

"Ne-nesia channn… boleh boleh aku tukar tempat duduk dengan America?" tanya Netherlands dengan nada sedikit takut karena sejak tadi terus dipandangi oleh Russia.

"Tidak boleh, lagian perjanjiannya kan gak boleh tukar posisi duduk apa pun yang terjadi." jawab Indonesia.

"Ta-tapi…" Netherlands tetap memohon agar tempat duduknya ditukar.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian." ujar Indonesia dingin.

Akhirnya Netherlands memilih untuk diam dari pada mencari ribut dengan Indonesia. Karena kelelahan Italy dan China sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Italy tidur dipangkuan Germany, sedangkan China tanpa sadar telah bersandar dibahu Netherlands. Russia yang dari tadi sudah mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan sekarang semakin membuat Netherlands takut.

oooOooo

"Kalian gak mau turun?" tawar Lombok pada yang lain.

"Emangnya gak apa-apa?" tanya England.

"Gak apa-apa kok, lagian kapalnya masih lama." jawab Lombok.

Sekarang ini mereka semua sedang menunggu kapal yang akan menyebrangkan mereka. Karena jumlah armada kapal yang digunakan sedikit, jadi akan membuat penumpang menunggu (author pernah nunggu sampai 2 jam lebih). Dari kejauhan sudah nampak sebuah kapal yang mendekat.

"Kita akan menggunakan kapal itu ya?" tanya Netherlands.

"Kalau kendaraan kita muat, sepertinya kapal itu tak terlalu besar." jawab Lombok. "Sepertinya ombaknya nanti besar deh."

oooOooo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Sumbawa. Sumbawa sendiri sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka, setelah semua barang diturunkan mereka lalu disuguhi segelas teh manis dan kue-kue tradisional.

"Saya Sumbawa, adiknya kak Indonenesia." Sumbawa pun memperkenalkan diri. "Karena dirumah hanya ada 3 kamar kosong jadi saya akan mengundi siapa yang menempati kamar-kamar itu."

"Maaf ya, aku ga bisa ikut menginap dengan kalian. Habis ada urusan mendadak nih. Aku pulang dulu ya." Lombok pun berpamitan dengan semuanya.

Sumbawa pun menyodorkan sebuah kotak berisi nomor undian. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sudah diputuskan siapa saja yang menempati kakar-kamar itu. Kamar pertama ditempati oleh Japan, China dan Italy. Kamar kedua Russia, Germany dan America. Kamar ketiga diisi oleh Prussia, England dan Netherlands.

"Selama 2 hari kedepan kalian boleh berkeliling kota, dan hari selanjutnya kalian akan saya ajak ke satu tempat wisata yang asik." Sumbawa menerangkan jadwal kegiatan mereka selama berada dirumahnya.

"Firasat saya gak enak lagi." ujar Japan dengan suara pelan.

'Kok firasatku gak enak, da?' batin Russia.

Hampir semua yang menginap dirumah Sumbawa merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakkan, termasuk juga Indonesia.

oooOooo

Bersambung…

oooOooo

Review…


	4. Chapter 4

**JALAN-JALAN KE….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hetalia punya omm Hidekazu Himaruya. Tapi semua OC punya saya…**

**Warnings:**

**Sho-ai, Gaje, Abal, Typos, sangat Pendek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas berkeliling kota selama dua hari akhirnya hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Netherlands pada Indonesiasambil memasukkan bekal kedalam ransel.

"Mana ku tahu." jawab Indonesia singkat. "Tanya saja sama yang punya rencana." tunjuknya pada seseorang yang asik menelpon sejak tadi, Sumbawa.

"Sekitar satu jam lagi orang yang mau mengantar kita akan datang." ujar Sumbawa sambil menutup teleponnya dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya keransel.

"APA, SATU JAM LAGI!" teriak semua makhluk yang sedang mengatur barangnya.

"AKU YANG AWESOME INI BELUM MANDI. GAWAT NIH." teriak Prussia kelewat keras sampai membuat yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kau malu-maluin aja, aru." ujar China pelan.

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam lebih berebutan untuk mandi dan buang hajat, mereka pun telah siap dan sudah ditunggu oleh Indonesia, Netherlands, Sumbawa dan seorang lagi diruang tamu.

'Makanya kalo bangun tidur langsung mandi.' batin Indonesia.

**ooOoo**

"kita akan naik ini untuk ketempat itu?" tanya Germany pada Indonesia sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil _Carry _berwarna kuning."

"Begitulah." jawab Sumbawa singkat yang mendengar pertanyaan germany tadi.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan. Saya Bima, sepupunya Sumbawa dan saya lah yang akan menyupir." ujar Bima sambil tersenyum. "Kau serius mau mengajak mereka semua kesana?" tanya Bima pada Sumbawa dengan sura sangat pelan.

"Sudah pastilah." jawab Sumbawa juga dengan suara yang pelan.

Semua nation-tan yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik hanya bisa penasaran oleh apa yang direncanakan keduanya dan pastinya berdoa sesuai keyakinan agar tidak terjadi hal yang iya-iya selama perjalanan nanti.

"Lebih baik kalian menyiapkan kantong kresek hitam yang kecil." usul Sumbawa. "Karena jalanan yang akan dilalui nanti bukanlah jalanan yang mulus."

Seketika itu pula wajah mereka semua menjadi pucat pasi.

**ooOoo**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam lebih yang penuh perjuangan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Vee... Ini kan masih di tengah hutan." ujar Italy dengan wajah pucat dan letih.

"Sebenarnya kita mau diajak kemana sih?" tanya Japan yang masih menepuk-nepuk punggung China.

"Perjalanan tadi lumayan juga, da." ujar Russia santai.

"Tujuan utama kita semua sudah dekat kok." ujar Sumbawa sambil menunjuk kearah hutan yang ada disebelah kanan mereka semua.

"JADI KITA HARUS MENEMBUS HUTAN BELANTARA UNTUK SAMPAI KESANA!" teriak sebagian dari mereka.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, nanti kalian akan mengganggu penghuni lain tempat ini." ujar Bima santai.

"Ja-jadi disini ada itu juga?" tanya America yang sudah pucat tampak semakin pucat.

"Iya." jawab Sumbawa dan Bima singkat.

**ooOoo**

**TBC**

**ooOoo**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please** ^o^

A/N: Saya ucapkan selamat untuk Sumbawa yang hari ini sudah mempunyai Sultan yang baru, semoga bisa memimpin lebih baik dan bijaksana.


	5. Chapter 5

**JALAN-JALAN KE….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hetalia punya omm Hidekazu Himaruya. Tapi semua OC punya saya…**

**Warnings:**

**Sho-ai, Gaje, Abal, Typos, sangat Pendek.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~LAST CHAPTER~**

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Netherlands kepada dua orang yang mengajak mereka ketempat yang... umm... Tidak bisa dibilang sebagai tempat tujuan wisata ini.

"Tentu saja yakin." jawab Indonesia mantap. "Apa kau takut, tuan pedopil penyuka kelinci?" pancingnya.

"Emang siapa juga yang takut. Tempat seperti ini sih sering kulewati." jawab Netherland tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan." Bima memimpin rombongan dengan bersenandung riang sambil menyeret Indonesia.

**ooOoo**

'Tempat ini pasti jarang dikunjungi orang.' batin Japan sambil melihat jalan yang mereka lalui, masih penuh dengan semak-semak.

'Jalannya menyeramkan, aru.' batin China.

"Da~ Tempat yang indah." komentar Russia yang sukses membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

'Tempat sepertini dibilang bagus!' batin nation-tan yang lain sweatdrop.

"Terima kasih pujiannya." jawab Sumbawa dan Bima dari arah depan.

"Vee~ ada monyet lewat." ujar Italy sambil menunjuk pepohonan yang rindang.

"Tempat ini kan masih asri, jadi wajar saja kalau banyak binatang liar yang berkeliaran." Jelas Indonesia sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

'Sangat asri dan jarang dikunjungi orang.' batin yang lain.

Sumbawa dan Bima yang berjalan paling depan memberikan isyarat untuk berhati-hati kepada para pengikutnya dibelakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Indonesia pada kedua adiknya yang berjalan didepannya itu.

"Jalannya sedikit licin, jadi harus ekstra hati-hati." jawab Sumbawa sekenanya.

"Apa kita harus turun lewat situ?" tanya Netherlands sedikit ragu.

Didepan mereka sekarang ini terdapat jalan menurun yang 'lumayan' licin, mengarah kealiran sungai kecil dibawahnya. Tak ada alat atau benda yang bisa digunakan untuk berpegangan erat pada saat turu kebawah, hanya semak-semak kecil dan bebatuan rapuh.

"Iya, kecuali kau mau mencari jalan yang lain sendiri." jawab Indonesia singkat.

'Kenapa kau tidak membuat jembatan sih.' batin Netherlands sedikit merana.

"Karena jarang dikunjungi oleh orang percuma saja membuat jembatan." Ujar Sumbawa seperti bisa membaca pikiran Netherlands.

"Dari pada kalian terus mengoceh tak jelas seperti itu sebaiknya kita segera turun dan menyebrangi sungai itu." ujar England yang sudah merasa bosan.

"Sabar kenapa sih." gerutu trio bersaudara itu sambil berjalan perlahan menuruni jalan yang 'lumayan' terjal itu sambil berpegangan pada bebatuan.

Sementara Indonesia dan dua adiknya itu telah sampai dibawah, nation-tan yang lain masih mencoba untuk menuruni jalan itu dengan saling berpegangan.

"Jalan ini gak awesome banget sih."gerutu Prussia sambil memperhatkan langkahnya agar tidak menginjak batu pijakan yang salah.

"Jangan menggerutu saja, cepat jalan" ujar Netherland pada makhluk albino yang didepannya itu.

"Kalau mau kau saja yang jalan duluan, dasar tulip gak awesome." balas Prussia.

Netherlands yang terpancing lalu berjalan mendului Prussia tanpa pikir panjang, akibarnya dia terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Netherlands pun limbung dan terperosok disemak-semak tepat dibawahnya.

"Pasti sakit, aru." gumam China pelan.

'Ceroboh.' batin Japan sambil sweatdrop.

"Kau payah, Netherlands." teriak Indonesia dari sebrang sungai.

Netherlands sendiri tengah pundung gara-gara dikatain payah oleh pemuda yang disukainya itu.

'kasian...' batin para Nation-tan yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong air disini dingin dan segar ya." ujar America yang entah kapan sudah sampai dibawah lebih dulu.

**ooOoo**

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, aru." ujar China sambil meltakkan ranselnya dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Perjalanan yang melelahkan." keluh England pelan.

"Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja disin, tapi jangan buang sampah sembarangan dan terlalu ribut ya..." ujar Sumbawa santai pada semua nation-tan itu.

"Soalnya kalau terlalu ribut 'mereka' akan merasa terganggu." sambung Indonesia dan Bima bersamaan.

**ooOoo**

Setelah puas berenang, bersantai, dan menghabiskan bekal yang dibawa, mereka semua lalu berfoto bersama disana tentunya dengan berbagai pose juga.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap." ujar Germany.

"Vee~ benar juga. Sudah agak gelap." timpal Italy sambilmelihat sekitarnya.

Akhirnya mereka segera mengemasi barang-barang dan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang mereka buang tadi.

**ooOoo**

"Hey... Apa kau sudah mencetak foto yang kemarin itu?" tanya Netherlands sambil menepuk pundak Indonesia pelan.

"Sudah sih... tapi..." ujar Indonesia sedikit ragu sambil menggenggam bungkusan berisi kumpulan foto.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Netherlands penasaran.

"Akan aku perlihatkan di ruang tamu." ujar Indonesia kemuadian.

"Ehh?"

**ooOoo**

"Katanya Netherlands kita disuruh berkumpul disini.. Sebenarnya ada apa, aru?" tanya China sambil duduk disamping Indonesia.

"Sebenarnya... foto yang kemarin itu.." ujar Indonesia sedikit gugup sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Emangnya kenapa dengan foto yang kemarin?" tanya England sambil membuka dan melihat isi bungkusan itu.

"Hasilnya bagaimana?" tanya America sambil merebut sebagian fotonya. "..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Japan yang juga penasaran.

"Lihat saja sendiri." jawab England sambil menyodorkan beberapa foto pada Japan.

"i-ini..."

"Kenapa, aru?" tanya China sambil mendekati Japan.

"Ada apa,da?"

"Aku yang awesome ini juga mau lihat." ujar Prussia sambil mengambil sebuah foto dari America.

Setelah mereka semua melihat foto yang telah dicetak oleh Indonesia itu, mereka semua sepakat untuk tidak akan berkunjung kesuatu tempat bila tempat tersebut tidak jelas berada dimana dan apa saja yang ada disana.

**ooOoo**

**OWARI, Da~**

**ooOoo**

**Jangan lupa review ya...**


End file.
